Made
by dumpedbyfacebook
Summary: Brick and Blossom hate each other. Princess has been trying to get with him for years but he rejects her. Why? story of rds but has some blue and green to. Reveiw please  : 2nd fic! some cursing.


Second fanfiction (: review please! For BrickxBlossom lovers. Love and action. I don't own characters. Will have some blue and green love to but mostly red and pink (:

The sun shone threw the green branches, making the crystal rock burst into a thousand tiny rainbow pieces. The colors glinting off my alabaster skin, maroon, turquoise, emerald. Crystal Lake always was so pretty in the afternoon. I was laying down on the rock, which was on the bank of the lake. My bright pink eyes looked up at the sky. Today was perfect. The birds singing, the air not to cold and not to hot; just right. Sometimes skipping class was healthy. I breathed out a sigh of relaxation.

"I never thought the powder pink princess of Townsville, would ever do something so.. Ah.. whats the word? Oh right, _Naughty_." My head snapped toward the sound, and I averted my eyes to the figure floating in mid air above the lapping water. A breath taking smirk on his lips. Brick. His shaggy scarlet hair, dancing slightly in the warm breeze, Equally scarlet eyes stared into her wide pink ones. "What do you want Brick?" Her eyes narrowed and she stood up. His eyes slowly traveled up and down her, _very_ curvacious body. His eyes finally back at her face. He let out a long low whistle. She shot him a look that if looks could kill, he would be so dead, not even the devil would know what to do with him. "Why, to have some fun with you of course." His smirk now, fading into a sneer.

"Well, you've already ruined my perfect day by shoving your ugly ass into it." "Honey, it's what I was made for." He smiled a sickly sweet smiley, flashing his perfect white teeth and crossing his arms. "Alright, lets do this." I pushed off from the rock, and felt my powers kick in. I flew up so I was across from Brick. My fists clenched tightly, turning my knuckles white. As much as I hated fighting, Brick just seemed to tick me off and plus he was evil. Then almost as if a silent signal, we began.

A well aimed upper cut met his jaw, A hard punch found her stomach. They were moving so fast that they were just blurs of pink and red. Neither braking a sweat. Her agility matching, his strength. Movement for movement, step for step, punch for punch. Whenever she thrust her fist in a jagged lightning quick punch, it contacted his face the exact moment his kick met her side. The movements so graceful, it was like watching violent dancing.

Finally, as she was aiming a round house kick to his chest, his arms moved like fire and caught her foot throwing her against a gnarled willow. She laid there dazed, a small trickle of blood slowly found its way down the side of her face, from a gash on her forehead. It quickly healed itself and disappeared. Never dazed for long in one of there vicious and miraculous fights, she wiped the blood off with the back of her hand and stood at the ready. Her arms hung loose at her sides but her fists were clenched and covered in his blood. Her eyes narrowed, she looked like a cat, eyes ablaze in the darkness ready to pounce on an unfortunate rat. In this case he was the rat.

"Your a coward brick," she nearly spat out his name her voice filled with the venom coming from her battle fury buzz and from her pure hate for him. His smirk stained his handsome strong face. He slowly drifted to the glittering rock she was sitting on earlier and sat down, right knee bent and right arm laying lazily across that knee. He looked almost..bored. Nothing pissed blossom off more then when he acted.. bored. There daily squabbles was just what she needed to calm herself down when she was mad, to blow off steam when she was annoyed at buttercup and bubbles, he was her outlet.

"And how am _I _a coward, my dearest flower." His voice drawled. "How.. how are you a coward? YOU steal, YOU lie, YOU cheat, YOU are evil. YOU disgust me. Your nothing but a pig, living on the brink of being the devil himself. You are cocky and precarious. Your a bastard brick." And with that she flew up to the sky as fast as she could go, leaving behind a trail of her pink Ora.

At first she started to fly home but then realized that school wasn't supposed to be over for another 50 minutes. Professor would be home by know and he would definitely want to know why she wasn't in school. Her sisters were smart but blossom was the smartest, that was her forte, strong suit, her _thing _or what ever you wanted to call it. Blossom was in all the top classes for sophmore year. Buttercup had her sports and Bubbles had her singing and clubs and such. They excelled at the stuff they put there mind into doing, that's how they were made. With that in mind she began to choose her destination. Crystal cove indefinitely crossed off the list, for the time being.

She decided to hang at the Townsville mall for the time being. She bought a cinnamon coated pretzel and lounged around by the fountain, in the middle of the food court. She found herself thinking about her encounter with brick. Now that she looked back on it, she had called him handsome. Was he handsome? _Well, he is for a 16 year old._ A little voice said in her head. But hes a pig, right? _Yes, but maybe hes scared to be nice._ The little voice shot back almost defending him. But he hates me? _Are you sure? _The answer puzzled her. While she was mentally talking to herself, she didn't notice the small girl with ginger ringlets, strut up to her. Her fake silicone breasts bouncing and tight black skirt looking ready to rip open at the slightest movement of her legs. Princess.

"Why hello, goody goody. What is your uptight ass doing out of school?" The sneer on her face and scornful look made it quiet evident that Princess had no like for blossom what so ever. Personally Blossom thought she was just mad brick didn't want her. I mean who would? " Not talking to you. That's for sure." Blossom sighed wearily and got up. "Wear do you think your going powder puff? I've got a couple questions for you. So sit." Blossom just rolled her eyes and sat back down. "What?" "Where did Brick go today?" I don't know. I don't keep track of him." I KNOW YOU KNOW, KNOW TELL ME!" Princess screeched, she was never known for her patience, money? Yes definitely. Patience? Never. I rolled my football shaped eyes and put my hands on my hips, long orange hair swishing. I was going to get even with brick. No one ruins my perfect day. "Hes at crystal cove." A sickly sweet smile, played across princess's huge lips. "Thank you, dear. See, was that so hard?" and with that she turned on her manicured heel and finally left. Blossom let out a relieved breath. Out of habit she reached into her back pocket of her faded blue jeans to flip out her pink phone. Oh, shit it was already 3:10. She was gonna have to bust home.

But it was gonna have to wait, because that's when the alarms in the electronic store went off and she heard a BANG. A streak of red light and then she fell backwards into the fountain as a wave of scared and screaming people came running for the flashing EXIT signs.


End file.
